


The Champion and The Goblin King

by courtjesterofnerds



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M, Fairies, Fantasy, Goblins, Tarot, Witchcraft, Witches, fae, hob goblins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-15 02:18:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8038354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/courtjesterofnerds/pseuds/courtjesterofnerds
Summary: 2 of cups. . . 2 of wands. . . . . . The Sun. . . 
these cards paired together with the sun show two headstrong lovers, driven apart by pride and willfulness, the sun is a strong sign or reconciliation.the lovers  have learnt to compromise and have learnt an understanding of each other. Given that it will never be an easy relationship neither will it be dull or boring.
Jareth wants Sarah to return to him desperately and with the labyrinth closing off the barrier to the above ground he cannot see her from his crystal balls nor visit her... It is for her to wish for him. As it was said before the Goblin king had fallen in love with the girl and given her special powers. But this time it is for her to choose that.With a mysterious Elven woman telling the king of future events, will Sarah truly return to him or is he to continue even after six years of Sarah run of the labyrinth, to suffer the loneliness of a lost love.





	1. prologue {Jareth}

It had been six years since that day.

Six years since the young fourteen year old Sarah Williams had wished her young, screaming little brother away and beat the labyrinth.

It had also been six years since she had turned the goblin Kings's world upside down, indeed he had fallen deeply in love with the young maiden and swore his oath of love to her.  
He had offered her a lifetime of happiness all he demanded was 'fear me, love me obey my every word and I shall be your slave' alas it was not enough for her to stay... She did not love him in return.  
Six years... To the goblin king with out Sarah by his side it might as well have been six lifetimes, with each passing day underground he longed to see his... no she wasn't his, but he longed for her to be his and he longed to see her again, hold her once again as he did when he gave her the peach and she dreamed of the masquerade ball.

The king sat on his throne quietly as his goblin subjects celebrated another years passing since Sarah beat the labyrinth... Well after she beat Jareth and the labyrinth she became rather popular with goblins and the fae creatures which dwelled within the labyrinth. Each year the king would allow them to celebrate, but it only reminded him of her more and made the pain of loosing her worse.

He did try to fall for other fae women but non held that same fiery determination in which he saw within Sarah's heart. He made an oath of love to her, an unbreakable oath in which he must fulfill, but he realised that was impossible and would never be able to do so as she uttered the most damaging, powerful and heartbreaking words to him.

'Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered... I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the goblin city... For my will is as strong as yours... And my kingdom as great... You have no power over me'

As soon as she uttered those words she was freed from the hands of the labyrinth and the Goblin king and returned to the aboveground back home, with her little brother of course. Though he allowed a gateway to be open so she could still see her precious friends she had made within the labyrinth, even he wasn't that cruel of a king to make sure she never saw her new friends ever again. He also allowed her this pleasure as he didn't want her to forget the labyrinth, he didn't want her to think it all was a terrible dream. . . He wanted her to remember him.

Not that she would have find memories of him.

The king stood from his throne and kicked two goblins who were arguing over a chicken... He decided to retire to his chambers where he would find time to think over his thoughts and peace enough to try and see if he can catch a glimpse of Sarah once again... It was quite possibly the only way to see her now but after her eighteenth birthday he lost sight of her and was unable to see her, but still every day he tried, it was driving him mad. But he still remembers how she looked the very last time he was able to see her, she had of course grown into a fine maiden and of course a more than suitable Queen for a King. But she had fallen into despair after she found that her friends could not come across the barrier. The labyrinth itself had closed off the barrier, which was beyond Jareth's control, leaving Sarah alone.

Oh how he wished that she had stayed with him but it was inevitable, she was only 14 much too young for the goblin king and much too young for her to be a bride and queen. . . Yet he could not forget his oath.

"Blast that cured oath. . . Sarah I wish you would. . . I wish you cold return to me, but what is the point of wishing for anything. . . I have wished everyday for your return, but yet nothing has happened" His eyebrows drawn together as he tried to find an image of her within the crystal ball. . . He was unhappy, he knew that all she could do was wish for the goblin king but he also knew that she never would.

over the four year that he was able to observe her he discovered she was very much in the art of witchcraft and had decided that she would be a Witch of sorts, dealing with charms of crystals and herbs to attract a love or protect others from harm, telling people of their futures with methods of crystal balls and tarot cards. She had also provided herbals and remedies. Yes indeed she was a witch of a first class standard, though she was still young when Jareth had saw her through his crystals, he had hoped that she kept up the art and the traditions of the old world... aboveground they were a dying breed the keepers of the old ways, when fae and humans lived in harmony. But now only few carried on the traditions of the old ways and he admired Sarah for that.

He did indeed hope and pray that one day she would return to him, but after six years of patiently waiting and she still would not return, nor did Jareth catch any sign nor word that she would be. 

In the meantime Jareth became a stronger ruler of his goblin domain both due to the fact after Sarah left the labyrinth he had become softer in some way but yet he still could be very cruel from time to time.

He even provided Sarah's friends with better jobs within the walls of the goblin city and the castle beyond that. Hoggle had been placed in charge of the kings private orchard and gardens and was to tend to the enchanted peach trees.

He had also placed Sir Didymus in charge of the goblin army as they were less than trained in the art of combat and Sir Didymus seemed to be the right man for the job, also with the help of Ludo they helped create one of the best goblin armies the Goblin King had ever seen. 

Though Sarah's friends did disobey orders and all had helped her get through the labyrinth and he did threat to throw them all into the bog of eternal stench, he knew it was no point and if she did return it would not convince her that he was truly good enough for her but as he explained he was exhausted of living up to her expectations and yet he was still doing even though she was not around. But either way he still decided to put them into good use and hopefully out of more trouble.

Few runners have became champions of the labyrinth as they decided that they would forget the children they wished away or fail to save them... And few have had a King fall in love with them. Sarah was indeed a special girl... She was Jareth precious love.


	2. Nightmares and Dreams of a sleeping Champion

The young woman tossed and turned in her bed, dreams that were once sweet turned into dark nightmares and had caused the woman to stir in her sleep. . . It had been like this since her 18th birthday when she called for her beloved whom she called for did not come, they were unable to pass through the portal that had be in her mirror which would allow them to come aboveground to visit her. . . 

From then on she would dream of a face that was all too familiar, his eyes of two different colours that haunted her. It was a face of a cruel king whom she once defeated, she dreamt that he found out about the mirror and the visits and she dreamed that he was punishing her dear friends.

These dreams convinced her even more that he was the bad guy, convinced her that he would punish her friends for helping her through the labyrinth and betraying their king. But in reality this wasn't the case Sarah just didn't know what was going on underground.

She awoke with a loud scream, tears filled her eyes.

“Sarah” a voice said frantically.

She sobbed, she had believed her nightmares to be true, flashes of Jareth punishing Hoggle, pushing him into the bog of eternal stench.

“Sarah honey are you alright?” Her father held her tight as she cried.

“Another nightmare I can assume then?” he question, she sniffed and sobbed, nodding her head to say yes. He stroked her head as she was clearly distraught by the dream.

“Dad I don't know what to do. . . every night I see his mismatched eyes in my dreams and each night he plagues my dreams with such cruelty in his eyes . . . I tell him he has no power over me but those words just don't seem to work any more daddy. Please stop him from hurting my friends please.” She begged him to do something, but her father couldn't, he had no clue what she was talking about a pair of mismatched eyes, he didn't really know anyone like that.

“who's eyes. . . Who are you talking about?” He asked curiously, he wondered if she had a past boyfriend he didn't know about, perhaps he didn't treat her right.

She didn't want to talk further on the subject with her father he would most like pass it off as just a nightmare, but to Sarah it was more than that. . . She wasn't going to discuss any of her past run ins with Jareth or the labyrinth. He would think her half mad to think it was all real.

Sarah's father laid the 20 year old down as she had calmed down and kissed her on her forehead. This had almost been a routine for him now to see to calm his screaming daughter when she wakes from her constant nightmares. “Please try and get some sleep Sarah, you got work tomorrow”

He started to make his way out of the room when his eyes were drawn to a wind up music box with a girl in dress on top which twirled around as the music played. He looked at Sarah and smiled at her. He wound it up and it started to play a tune which he had never heard before. . . but it was a tune Sarah knew all too well. He left the music box to play on Sarah's dressing table and made his way back to his own bed for the night.  
Her father didn't know, nor he seemed to care but the music box was a gift from Hoggle for her sixteenth birthday since he learnt that in the aboveground that birthdays were a thing to be made a celebration of.

The tune played familiar to the one which reminded her of the ballroom peach dream she had, after eating the peach Jareth had tricked her into eating. She closed her eyes singing along with the melody in a almost whispered tone.

“There's such a sad love deep in your eyes, a pale jewel. Open and closed within your eyes, I'll place the sky within your eyes.”

she took a deep breath as the music relaxed her, she sang the lyrics to herself and thought about the obscure lyrics, they had deep meaning in them of course, why wouldn't they it was the Goblin King who wrote them.

“there's such a fooled heart, beating so fast in search of new dreams. A love that will last within your heart, I'll place the moon within your heart.” she continued to sing, after all these years it surprised her that she remembered the lyrics to go with the melody.

“As the pain sweeps through makes no sense for you. Every thrill has gone, wasn't too much fun at all. . . But I'll be there for you-oo-oo. . . As the world falls down, falling . . . Falling down. . . Falling in love” she sang the last verse and smiled to herself.

“imagine” she laughed “The King of the Goblins falling in love, with me” she laughed a little bit be more amused by the thought of the goblin king being kind and lovey towards another being. 

Sarah closed her eyes and began to fall asleep, humming along with the melody of the music box. Her dreams once again began to come alive but this time it wast a nightmare as such, she was once again in the iridescent white ball gown dancing with the handsome Goblin King.  
She was dancing with him, she remembered clearly the feeling of being held in his arms and how they gazed into one another's eyes, the mismatched eyes didn't bother her as much this time, if anything they held a strange kind of comfort the cruel kings eyes had softened, to say as if she stayed she would be completely safe in his arms. 

Butterflies filled her stomach making her anxious, his eyes still on Sarah full of adoration, she could not bare to tear her gaze away from his nor could she bare to stop dancing the night away with him. But she could not help but think she was meant to be doing something, she felt that this was a distraction from something important. . . no someone, a child. . . Toby!.

She tore herself away from the King, whom looked at her with pure defeat and despair within his eyes. But she needed to get her brother he was more important than her dreams and fantasies, she picked up a stray chair and burst the bubble in which she had been temporarily imprisoned.

Sarah then woke with a jolt, breathing heavily “why did I dream of that. . . I'm definitely sure Hoggle didn't know about the ballroom. . . Or the song or the dress.” she contemplated that it must have just been a coincidence but then what if Jareth had given it to Hoggle to give to Sarah. Wouldn't it have been easier to have just given it to Sarah himself, but then again would she have accepted it.  
Sarah just passed it off as one weird coincidence, but on the subject of the Goblin King, Sarah began to think about him.  
“I wonder what he is doing right now. . .” she mused to herself “probably kidnapping more kids and turning them into goblins” he laughed in a joking tone.  
She looked at her alarm clock, 4 am. . . Sarah had plenty of time till she had to open up shop. So she laid back down and before she knew it she had fallen back asleep thinking of a kinder Goblin King.

{Sarah's Dream}

The King clad in black leather walked towards the girl dressed in an white iridescent ball gown once again.

“Sarah. . . “ His eyes were full of sorrow and loneliness but as he realised his love had be returned to him, his eyes became brighter.

“your Majesty” Sarah replied, why she refereed to him as such, she honestly did not know, maybe after all the years of being away from the labyrinth she felt a little uncomfortable addressing him as just Jareth.

He took Sarah's hand and held it to his cheek feeling her warmth. “My dear sweet champion, how I have missed you, its indescribable by any words in any language” he said in a soft, velvety tone.  
She was truly lost for words, she didn't know what to say to the once cruel Goblin King. 

“Your majesty. . . Jareth” she finally spoke. “Is this a dream. . . If you are invading my dreams than I shall not think too kindly of you being here” Sarah spoke with honestly she would not think it was nice of him invading her dreams at night, she would have a few strong words to say to him.

He smiled “Sarah. . . This is a just a dream, I am just a figment of your imagination. . .” he said he then he came closer and placed his thumb and forefinger on his chin and smiled “Now the question is why your little head is thinking about little old me” His smirk was still plastered on his face.

“How do I know this isn't a trick, I know what you are like for your tricks and lies”she pulled her hand away from his gloved one. 

“Oh Sarah your words do hurt me so. . . Sarah please. . . I want you to return to the labyrinth, to me . . . Join me and be my Goblin Queen” He held out his hands, offering it out for Sarah to grab.

But she held her hands closer to her chest as to put up a defence against him.

“Why!? You are cruel and unkind. . . Why should I return and to you no less. You have stopped my dear friends from seeing me aboveground for all I know you could have bogged them” she said not wanting to believe anything Jareth had to say, she turned away from Jareth a ran from him.

Jareth fell to his knees and his eyebrows furrowed and his eyes filled with heartbreaking sorrow “Sarah. . . Please . . . Stay, Don't go” he whispered.

The the sound of an alarm clock woke Sarah

{End of Dream}


End file.
